


snowy lights

by kanatashi (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Winter, getting sick, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kanatashi
Summary: the only time when kakashi is sick





	

Kakashi knew he shouldn't have gone outside, even after hearing about the -14°C degrees from his teammates after the mission, but there was a new Icha Icha book coming out that day.

It wasn't _his_ fault. At all. Even with his apple-red cold face and hoarse voice after buying the book and walking home, it's not his fault he got sick.

Until he woke up with clogged-up nose and headache to meet his boyfriend's onyx black eyes staring down at his own with a sour expression on his face.

"You really shouldn't go outside. You'll get pneumonia, you know." Was the first thing he said.

"Maa, 'tachi, worried about me?" Kakashi smiled, happy knowing his boyfriend worried about him.

"I think anyone who has some degree of respect towards you would worry about your health, especially when you're passed out in front of your apartment door." Itachi pointed out.

Kakashi pouted, swinging out his arm. "Wanna join me?" He winked.

Itachi gave him a cold stare. "I'm gonna make some soup."

"'Tachi! Make miso soup with eggplant!" Kakashi called out, smiling at his boyfriends folded arms while he walked out of the room.

Later on, Itachi came back with Kakashi's onesie on and a bowl of miso soup, with a sincere look on his face.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile brightly at his boyfriend's form, who now gave him the soup and lied down with Kakashi in bed and scooping up beside him, falling asleep immediately.


End file.
